


Three's a Crowd, and Other Faulty Frameworks

by EachPeachPearPlum



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Domestic Fluff, Endgame fix it, Family, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Team as Family, Tony Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EachPeachPearPlum/pseuds/EachPeachPearPlum
Summary: After the snap, Tony wakes up in a blanket fort.He's pretty pleased with the way things turned out.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019, Peach’s TSB 2020 works, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Three's a Crowd, and Other Faulty Frameworks

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, much much love to Rise for help with titling. You are awesome and I owe you so much.
> 
> This fic fills the following squares for Tony Stark Bingo and Ladies of Marvel Bingo:
> 
> **Title:** Three’s a Crowd, and Other Faulty Frameworks  
>  **Collaborator Name:** eachpeachpearplum  
>  **Card Number:** 3027  
>  **Link:** https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003414  
>  **Square Filled:** T1 - Blanket forts (TSB), M3 - Free square (LMB)  
>  **Ship/Main Pairing:** Tony & Morgan & Peter & Harley  
>  **Rating:** Gen  
>  **Major Tags:** Fluff, found family, Endgame fixit, everyone lives  
>  **Summary:** After the snap, Tony wakes up in a blanket fort. He's pretty pleased with the way things turned out.  
>  **Word Count:** 946  
> 

Tony wakes up to the sound of laughter, rather more of it than he’s heard in a while. Since no one is drawing on his face and the place where his arm used to be isn’t currently sizzling with pain, he doesn’t rush to open his eyes, and is instead content to just enjoy listening to them for a moment.

Morgan’s voice is the first he identifies, not that that’s at all surprising given that he’s spent the last four years listening to her as much as he could. She’s giggling, high pitched and happy, and Tony might have been willing to die to save the world but his little girl makes him so damn glad he didn’t have to.

The next voice is Peter’s, full of the giddy enthusiasm that Tony would have found utterly exhausting right up until he spent five years thinking he’d never hear it again. He’s talking a mile a minute about structural integrity and common sense, as if he’s ever studied the former or has even an ounce of the latter, something about how, “It’s just like Lego, honestly, you don’t need to doubt me so much.”

“Are you kidding me?” the second of Tony’s honorary offspring asks. “It’s _nothing_ like Lego!”

“Oh, come on, Harley,” Peter whines. “It’s still building. It’s all basically the same.”

“Please tell me the adults aren’t letting you three actually build anything,” Tony says, eyelids still determined to stay closed.

“Daddy!” Morgan chirps, even higher pitched, but Tony supposes he can forgive her excitement, given that this is the first time she’s been allowed in to see him since he woke up in the hospital. His hospital bed is jostled as she climbs up onto the mattress beside him, thankfully at his good side, though he still struggles not to wince. “You’re awake!”

“Hello there, princess,” he says, finally opening his eyes. She’s kneeling up to lean right over him, close enough that her hair tickles his face, and Tony has to blink a few times before she comes into focus enough for him to brush it away.

For a moment, Tony just gazes up at her, his beautiful little girl, the most wonderful thing in his life, the face he pictured when he held his breath, snapped his fingers and hoped like hell.

It is so good to see her again.

His unofficial offspring don’t waste any time in popping up behind her, one on either side of her. Peter is grinning, childlike and exuberant, while Harley seems to be making an effort to look mature and unamused. He’s failing, but Tony’s going to give him credit for trying anyway.

“Hey, kids,” he says, full of affection for them both. “What are you breaking now?”

Harley scoffs wordlessly, while Peter lets out a plaintive, “Nothing, honest,” because apparently no one has ever told him that excessive declarations of innocence just make him seem guilty.

It’s Morgan who actually provides an answer, bouncing up and down on her knees as she does so in a way that makes Tony wish he hadn’t made the nurses take away his morphine quite so soon. “We’re building a fort!” she announces, brimming with pride as she points upwards.

Tony decides his recent almost-dying is a valid excuse for not having noticed that the ceiling above his head is very much not the hospital-standard shitty tiles he fell asleep staring at, and no one’s going to argue with him because they’re not going to know about it.

Someone – and he’s going to assume it’s Harley, because even if Pete put Morgan on his shoulders Tony doesn’t think they’d be tall enough – has attached a sheet to the light fitting so that it hangs down around Tony’s bed. One corner of it is tied to his IV stand, another to the vast array of beeping machines at the other side of his bed. There’s a clumsy join above his head, equally clumsily attached walls at either side, and Morgan’s favourite disney princesses sheet hangs the wrong way up a few feet from the end of his bed, ball gowns seeming to defy gravity.

“I see that,” Tony says, smiling at the three of them. “Is there a reason those poor women are upside down?”

Harley groans, so clearly Tony was correct in identifying him as the sheet-hanger. “Not you as well,” he grumbles, glaring at Peter over Morgan’s head. “It was hard enough getting it up there. I’m not taking it down just to turn it around and put it back up again. It can stay that way.”

Tony raises his eyebrows, looking at the other too as he says, “Sorry I asked.”

Peter giggles, and Morgan follows suit, clearly having latched onto Peter as quickly as she latched onto all her other pseudo family members. From the way Peter beams are her it’s obvious he’s just as fond of her in return, and Tony is hit again with the same wave of gladness he’s felt every time he’s happened to think about their success.

Harley’s been a fixture in Morgan’s life since she was born, visiting as often as he was able and regularly offering to babysit so that Tony and Pepper could go on date nights or attend fundraising events, but Peter… Tony had never even considered the possibility that Morgan might get the opportunity to meet her other brother.

“One of you better find me the remote for this bed,” he says, working hard to get the words out around the lump in his throat. “My kids owe me the biggest hug in the universe, and I need to be sitting up for that to happen.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, I'd love to hear about it, either here or on [tumblr](https://dreaminglypeach.tumblr.com/).


End file.
